Nohyas
Nohyas is the evil doppelganger of Prohyas Warrior. He is a recurring antagonist throughout the series who seeks to impersonate the Warriors for Hire to make people like him. Appearance As Prohyas' doppelganger, Nohyas' physical design is an exact copy the his. However, his hair and clothes are differently colored from Prohyas, having red hair with black and grey clothing. He also has a black mustache, which is most likely fake, and wears a small bowler derby hat. He has a frequent habit of going cross-eyed. He often dresses one of his hands up with googly-eyes, a blue wig, large green earrings, and a yellow cape, creating a hand puppet which he calls "Handbre", attempting to imitate Prohyas' sister, Vambre Warrior. Personality Nohyas is a confusing individual, having dedicated his life since childhood to impersonating Prohyas Warrior for the sake of the friendship and adoration of others. Despite his motivations being the pursuit of friendship and adoration, he openly declares himself to be evil, typically just before committing a misdeed. He has no regard for the wellbeing of others, and will quickly turn on others for the sake of perpetuating the idea he is Prohyas Warrior, even to Prohyas himself. In addition to feigning Prohyas' character, he is also prone to making up stories about himself. He also has a habit of randomly screaming "NO-YEAH!" as an exclaimation. History 3-minute shorts His first TV short appearance was in "The Land Before Slime", where his evil cottage (with a mustache symbolizing him) was stomped and destroyed by King Rexxtopher. In his second appearance, "No Robots for Old Men", he appears with his hand puppet, Handbre. In "Whose Hyas is it Anyway?", he appears in Galacton with the Confusing Alien Magisword and uses it to shoot duckies (supposedly his favorite) at Prohyas' head, change his voice to a lispy Ed Wynn-esque one and make his scarf plaid. Nohyas ends up creating an interdimensional vortex, out of which comes a giant hand that grabs and pulls him in, ultimately depositing him at Slugburger. 5-minute shorts His debut is in the short "Identity Theft", in which he and his hand, Handbre, pretend to be the Warriors for Hire in order to get Prohyas' burger, Vambre's book and many Magiswords from Ralphio's shop. The Warriors for Hire duel the doppelgangers but since he has the same Magiswords as them, they lose. However, he does not have any one-of-a-kind Magiswords such as the Oinkus Oinkus Magisword and the Dolphin Magisword, so they use the Super Teamwork Combo to vanquish him. TV-series He made a small appearance in the episode "Gotta Get Grup to Get Down" where he entered the Rhyboflavin Talent Contest. His talent was impressions which was pretty much dressing an audience member with a mustache and derby like him. He made a slight cameo in the episode "Little Sword of Horrors" as Prohyas watering plants. He was one of the supporting players of the Rhyboflavin Grups in the episode "Grup Jam". In "Random Acts of Memory" it is revealed that Nohyas has known the Warrior siblings since they were children, however up until adulthood he would use his signature "Selective Memory Magisword" to erase memories they made of him after things take turns for the worst. It is revealed that he was actually the one to burn down the barn with Vambre's tomato magisword (which she went to therapy for blaming herself for years), was the new kid in Vambre and Prohyas' adventure class where even under truth paste he still admits to believing he's Prohyas (and subsequently Vambre). He is also the reason why they didn't remember meeting Grup's brother Prug, only wanting them to remember a positive memory of him. After several more stories (some of which false) Prohyas uses the Pencil Magisword to trick him into giving him the Selective Memory Magisword, and uses Paperbag Magisword to trick him into thinking he's talking to himself. Magiswords * Jackhammer Magisword * Confusing Alien Magisword (taken by Vampre) * Hyperspace Magisword (in Surely you Quest) * Selective Memory Magisword (taken by Prohyas) Powers Magisword user: Nohyas is very skilled in the use of Magiswords and is very skilled in using them. He has enough to skill to use a Super Teamwork Combo on his own, something Prohyas has yet to accomplish. Trivia *He resembles a villain from the 1960s, complete with a bowler hat and mustache. Even his cottage has a mustache. *Despite being a copy of Prohyas, Nohyas does not possess his own versions of Prohyas' special Magiswords, such as Dolphin Magisword. *His role is similar to Negaduck from Darkwing Duck since the creator is a fan of the show and worked with numerous talent from it. He was even disclaimed as a "mysterious doppleganger" by Prohyas himself. *"Handre" most frequently appears on Nohyas' left hand, and "speaks" French rather than accented English like Vambre. **The influence from that was based on Kyle Carrozza's limited French from his high school years. *His voice is based on late wrestler Macho Man Randy Savage, even mimicking the wrestler's famous "Oh yeah!" catchphrase by saying "No yeah!"http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2016/09/tokunet-podcast-kyle-carrozza-interview/ *Nohyas appeared as part of a Villainous short, and apparently bought a "My Villiany" kit for villains from the Black Hat Organization at a young age. He also got his Selective Memory Magisword from this kit. References Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Villains Male